Timeline of events in the Stories of Sodor
This article complies a timeline of events in the Stories of Sodor. Every year from after the series takes place (starting with 1934) since has a major event listed for it from an episode from that year in the series. IMPORTANT NOTE: Before you edit, please do not list events from non-canon episodes, such as the Sodor Shorts series. Also, characters' birth years are not to be moved every time a new year begins. =19th Century= 1837 * Kyle Harrigan is born. 1838 * Mrs. Harrigan is born. 1856 * Clive, Neil and Matthew are built as the first three non-faceless vehicles and help build the Sodor & Mainland Railway. * The Sodor and Mainland Railway begins construction at Barrow on June 15th. * Clive, Neil and Matthew build a bridge to Sodor and arrive on Sodor. 1857 * The Sodor and Mainland Railway officially opens on December 9th. 1865 * Skarloey and Rheneas are built. 1867 *Samson is built. 1874 * Winston Churchill is born on November 30th. 1878 * Joseph Stalin is born on December 18th. 1879 * Construction begins on The Harwick Tramway. * Toby is built in Ireland, is later shipped to Sodor and helps extends the tramway. 1881 * Whiff is built. 1882 * The Sodor and Mainland Railway reaches its greatest extent to Maron after constructing the Viaduct, which almost bankrupted the S&M. * Construction begins on the Mid-Sodor Railway. * Duke is built. * Adam is built. 1883 * Lily is built. 1884 * Atlas is built. * The Mid-Sodor Railway opens a slate quarry and Atlas is purchased by the MSR. * Construction begins on the Crovan's Gate Railway. * Skarloey and Rheneas arrive on Sodor from Wales. * Colin is built. 1885 * The Crovan's Gate Railway opens on July 6th. * Construction begins on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. * Colin, Lily and Adam arrive on Sodor to help build the W&S. 1886 * After the W&S complete their main station on Wellsworth, they extend down the southern peninsula toward Suddery and Brendam. * Brendam becomes the HQ of the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. 1887 * Heavy rainfall in the autumn causes flash-flooding. * Skarloey helps workmen to evacuate the ballast quarry. * Mr. Star is born. 1888 * The Crovan's Gate Railway is officially renamed to the "Skarloey Railway" on January 2nd. 1889 * Adolf Hitler is born on April 20th. * Winston is built. 1890 * Mr. Zorro is born. 1891 * Edward is built. * Albert is built. 1894 * Emily is built. 1896 * The S&M contracts Samson's steelworks to produce new rails for a new phase in their expansion and the FR is contracted to deliver the rails. Edward and another FR engine are leased the S&M to maintain services, but Edward gets kicked out after mentioning to Skarloey that their railway is an industrial railway. Edward had gained a negative attitude towards industrial engines after an encounter with Samson, but after Samson stops him from a runaway, the two become friends and Edward's attitude towards industrial engines goes away. =20th Century= 1902 * Crosby Station is built. 1903 * Mrs. Harrigan passes away from influenza. * The Crovan's Gate Works is opened. 1904 * The Harwick Tramway falls into severe disrepair and closes down. * Stuart and Falcon are built to extend the MSR from Arlesburgh while Duke and Atlas extend from King Orry's Bridge. * The Elsbridge & Knapford Railway is founded and Toby is purchased to help expansion. * Toby is shipped to Brendam where he meets Colin, Lily and Adam for the first time. * Toby expands the E&K to Elsbridge. 1905 * The Elsbridge & Knapford Railway opens. * Thomas is built and goes to assist Toby extending the E&K Railway to Knapford. 1906 * The MSR is completed, meeting up at Arlesdale on April 12. 1907 * The E&K Railway completes its extension to Knapford. * Edward arrives on Sodor, is painted blue and renumbered and becomes the E&K's passenger engine. 1910 * The SKR decides to expand further into the hills to service the riverside communities. * Ivo Hugh is built. 1911 * Wilbert Awdry is born on June 15th. * Alfred, Benson and Wensley are built. 1912 * James is built. * Mickey is built. 1914 * World War I begins. * The Sodor & Mainland Railway is closed down. 1915 * The China Claypits are opened. * Henry's Tunnel is constructed for a rail line connecting Knapford to Lower Knapford. 1916 * Andreas is built. * Ten Cents is built and is assigned to work at Knapford Harbor * Drollan is built. * Knapford Harbor is built. * Drollan is assigned to work at Brendam. 1917 * Stanley is built and serves in the war. * The Lumber Yard at Calden is built. * The Coal Mine at Marsten Heights is built. * The Ffarquhar Branch Line begins construction. * Whiff arrives on Sodor to construct the Ffarquhar Branch. 1918 * The standard-gauge line is extended to Arlesburgh. * World War I ends. * The Ffarquhar Branchline is opened. * Neil goes to work at the China Clay Pits. * Matthew goes to work at the Calden Lumber Yard. * Whiff returns to the mainland to construct the scrapyard at Barrow, expand the yard. 1919 * Clive extends the Ffarquhar Branch to the Anopha Quarry and goes to work there. * Whiff becomes the station pilot at Barrow and is leased to the scrapyard as a privately owned engine. * Henry is built. 1920 * The MSR starts an express service and Andreas arrives on Sodor. 1921 * The W&S and E&K start construction on the Vicarstown Lift Bridge. * The Railway Act of 1921 to group the 120 railways of Great Britain into the GWR, SR, LMS & LNER. * Mr. Star and Mr. Zorro arrive on Sodor in September. 1922 * Gordon is built. 1923 * The Railways Act 1921 goes into effect. * Flying Scotsman is built. * Gordon, Douglas and Arthur arrive on Sodor. * Arthur is killed and is replaced by Donald. * Micky arrives on Sodor after Arthur's accident. 1924 * Reginald is built and arrives on Sodor. * Henry arrives on Sodor and is given an overhaul. * James arrives on Sodor. 1926 * Knapford station is expanded from two platforms to five. 1927 * Joey is built. 1928 * Duncan is built and arrives on Sodor. 1929 * Duck is built. * The Oil Depot is built. * The Great Depression begins. 1930 * Eric is built. * The Tidmouth dairy is built. * Diesel is built. 1931 * Diesel arrives on Sodor. 1933 * Joey visits Sodor during an outbreak of mad cow disease. 1934 * Percy is built and arrives on Sodor. * Mr. Star gets a delivery contract for the Duchess. The Midis try to steal the contract from them and are successful, until it's revealed that Duck had seen Diesel throw Kollen into the back of Percy and Diesel is given 15 days in Railgate Prison. * Oliver is built. * Basil Corbert arrives on Sodor and serves under Mr. Star as his financial director. 1935 * Peter is built and arrives on Sodor. * Eric arrives on Sodor. 1936 * Peckett is built. * The Spanish Civil War starts. 1937 * 1938 * Stanley arrives on Sodor. 1939 * The Great Depression ends. * World War II begins. 1940 * 1941 * Colin is killed in a blitz-style attack. * Pearl Harbor is attacked. 1942 * Rosie is built and arrives on Sodor. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Adam, Lily, Douglas and Peter left Sodor for Africa. 1943 * Samantha is built. * Jeffries dies due to being poisoned. * James' guard, Alfred and Mr. Star are killed in an unexploded bomb. * Arthur is built. 1944 * Paris is liberated in August, and the 110th Platoon is reassigned to Europe. 1945 * Lily is killed in an unexploded bomb. * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Adam, Douglas and Peter leave Africa and return to Sodor. * Adolf Hitler commits suicide. * The Rev. W. Awdry publishes his first book. * World War II ends. 1946 * Peckett and Samantha arrive on Sodor. Category:Miscellaneus Category:The Stories Of Sodor Category:Browse